plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scallywag Imp
|weapon = Looty Shooties (Imp) Cluster Cannons (Mech (close-range)) Hooligan Howitzer (Mech (long-range)) |impabilities = |mechabilities = |rarity = Legendary}} Scallywag Imp is a Legendary variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 who was added in the Frontline Fighters DLC. He is a pirate-based version of Imp that sports a slightly modified version of the standard legendary meter which charges faster, requiring only 3 vanquishes to fill up instead of the default 5, but as a consequence, the resulting Yohoho Mode depletes faster compared to other characters' legendary modes. Descriptions Stickerbook description "After having eaten all the cannons on his captain's ship, Scallywag Imp was forced to walk the plank. With just enough power in his butt-booster cannons he hovered his way back to shore. He now has his own ship on land and aspires to someday be a captain!" In-game description Best suited for close quarters, Scallywag Imp can unleash his Yohoho Mode with fewer vanquishes than other legendary characters. But be careful, it doesn't last as long! Audio AI health *Scallywag Imp: **Easy: 45 HP **Normal: 60 HP **Hard: 75 HP **CRAAAAZY: 90 HP *Scallywag Mech: **Easy: 240 HP **Normal: 320 HP **Hard: 400 HP **CRAAAAZY: 480 HP Primary weapons Scallywag Imp The Scallywag Imp's primary weapon is the Looty Shooties. The Looty Shooties has a low fire rate and isn't too accurate when hip-firing. To compensate for these flaws, it has a high damage output and does extra damage to close range targets. *17 Start Damage *13 End Damage *4 dmg extra when attacking up close Scallywag Mech Cluster Cannons The Cluster Cannon is a rapid fire, semi-automatic shotgun weapon that deals 35 damage to enemies. This weapon can only be used when the player is not holding down the aim button. Firing it takes up 1 ammo. Hooligan Howitzer The Hooligan Howitzer fire explosives that deal 40 damage to plants directly hit by it. This weapon can only be used when the player is holding down the aim button. Firing it takes up 2 ammo. Abilities Strategies With The Scallywag Imp is effective at close range, being able to deal up to 20 damage along with most of your opponents having quite a hassle taking you down given your high agility, not to mention having enhanced firing rates thanks to the April balance changes, which makes him even more of a monster. However, it might not be safe to go too close to a Chomper, seeing as he is the melee class of the plant team (unless you've got a Gravity Grenade stocked), and he could easily vanquish or even swallow you at close range. Peashooters can use splash damage to deal with you fairly easily. When the Scallywag Imp calls in his Scallywag Mech, he can be a living nightmare. His abilities and primary weapons are excellent for crowd control, and he can easily destroy plants from a long ways away with the Hooligan Howitzer, dealing 40 damage for a direct hit (in addition to dealing splash damage) and pulverize close-range threats with the Cluster Cannons, dealing 35 damage per blast, but you should never attack a big crowd of plants. Try firing the Crusty Gigabomb at the crowd to scatter them, use the Hooligan Howitzer to bombard any assailants or snipers into oblivion and mop up the rest with the Cluster Cannon. Should your vessel be surrounded, you can use the Peg Leg Kata or abandon ship with the Explosive Escape, laying waste to anyone unfortunate enough to be near you. Against Never try attacking the Scallywag Imp at close range, despite his health being so low. Even Chompers can have trouble at close range due to his high damage output and fast fire rate (not to mention the deadly threat of Gravity Grenades). Instead, try using long-rangers, such as Cacti or Peashooters, to your advantage, as he can only deal about 13 damage for a direct hit at long range. Once he deploys his mech, be extremely careful, you are effectively dealing with a supercharged version of Captain Deadbeard, meaning he can deal high damage to a given target at any range at any time. The only way to effectively deal with the Scallywag Imp's mech is to use a team against it and even then, the mech's high damage and health can make taking it down a challenge. As always, watch out if you ever go to close as the enemy can evacuate from the Mech and wipe you out. Use ice elemental characters and the Citron's EMPeach to disrupt the Mech's normal function and disable most of its crowd control abilities and take him down, as he won't be able to use the Explosive Escape when stunned. The Future Cactus is also a very good character against this Mech, as around four fully charged shots can vanquish him. Balancing changes April 2017 Patch * * February 2018 Patch * Gallery Pvzgw2 scallywag imp character body sticker piece.png darren-rawlings-pvz-imps-march262.jpg|Scallywag Imp concept art 1 darren-rawlings-pvz-imp-colours2.jpg|Scallywag Imp concept art 2 Scallywag Mech.png|Scallywag Imp inside his Scallywag Mech ImpKeelhaul.png|HD Scallywag Imp Scallywag Imp.jpg|Another view of the Scallywag Mech Trivia *Scallywag Imp is the second Imp to have default facial hair, with the first being Pylon Imp. *Now that this character is released, Imp has the most variants of all the new classes, having a total of seven variants. *He is the only Imp variant whose mech has both long-range and short-range primary weapons. **The mech is more or less a massively scaled-up version of Captain Deadbeard, retaining his ability to alternate between two different firing modes by using the zoom button. ***However, unlike Captain Deadbeard, the mech's short-range weapon takes up 1 ammo, while the long-range weapon takes up 2 ammo whereas Captain Deadbeard's weapon does the opposite. ***Scallywag Imp is likely based from Captain Deadbeard, who is also a pirate. It may even be possible that the "captain" mentioned in the Scallywag Imp's description is Captain Deadbeard, although this remains unconfirmed. ***The mech's taunt resembles Captain Deadbeard's Tap Tap Hero gesture, further suggesting the mech being based off of Deadbeard. *He is the second playable pirate character outside of the Captain Deadbeard class. *His mech is the second mech to have 400 health, the other being the Lil' Drake's Drake Mech. *His mech is the only mech that represents an actual vehicle or mode of transport, in this case a pirate ship. **Although, technically, Pylon Imp's mech is somewhat similar to a racecar due to its using wheels instead of legs to move. *Most Z-Mech entrances involve the Mech picking up the Imp and placing them inside(or something to that effect). Scallywag Imp, however, squeezes his way into the cockpit of his Z-Mech, unlike all the rest. *His appearance resembles that of the Imp Commander from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *He is seen eating his weapons before spitting them back out again during his reloading animation, likely as a reference to his Stickerbook entry. *His mech is probably based off the Zombot Plank Walker from Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *His mech is the second mech to use a magazine-based ammunition feed system and not have infinite ammo. The first is the Pylon Mech. *Scallywag Imp is the third legendary character that has a modified legendary meter (charges faster, but the resulting effect also depletes faster), after Disco Chomper, who needs to swallow zombies to activate his meter, and Toxic Brainz, who needs to land punches on his enemies instead of actually beating them down. *In the notification for the Hero Showcase from May 14th to May 21st 2019, the Scallyway Imp is mistakenly named the "Skallywag Imp." pl:Huncwotowy Imp Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Imps